Comemoração
by CatchingStar
Summary: o aniversário da jordan está chegando e o pessoal do IML, mas o pai resolvem fazer uma festa surpresa. essa hist é uma continuação da Lugar Errado, Hora errada.


Disclaimer: esses personagens não me pertencem.

A/N: uma continuação da hist "lugar errado, hora errada".

* * *

O aniversario de Jordan estava se aproximando... Faltava apenas três dias e o pessoal do IML já estava preparando uma festa surpresa para a moça. Logo depois que a moça foi embora eles se reuniram na sala de Macy para combinar tudo. "Dessa vez não vamos deixar ela descobrir antes da hora" disse Lily antes deles irem para suas casas.

No caminho para casa Macy ficou tentando descobrir o que dar de presente para a jovem. Depois do incidente que a Jordan sofrera e as conversas e mais o que Max havia lhe falado, ele queria dar algo totalmente diferente, especial e que ninguém fosse imaginar. "Mas o que poderia ser?" Pensou ele. Porem não encontrou nenhuma resposta.

O dia seguinte foi totalmente tumultuado no IML então ele não teve mais tempo para pensar sobre o assunto - Foi preciso fazer uma avaliação de toda a equipe, cuidar de vários papeis, ver se estava tudo correndo bem nas autopsias e fazer uma. Nem sequer deu para ele conversar com a moça. Apesar de Jordan sempre achar que tem alguma "conspiração" atrás de cada caso que vem parar em suas mãos ela era sem duvida a melhor legista do lugar então não precisou ficar em cima checando tudo. Ela não gostava nada quando ele fazia isso.

Na hora do almoço a moça resolveu ficar no necrotério ao invés de ir comer com os seus colegas. Quando estava saindo para ir comer Macy olhou para trás e ficou reparando na jovem, antes de pegar o elevador resolveu convida-la mais uma vez e ver se fazia com que ela mudasse de idéia, mas não deu certo. Os quatro então foram ate o restaurante que ficava na esquina.

Jordan estava fechando um corpo na autopsia um quando foi surpreendida pelo pai que veio ver como estavam as coisas.

"Ola!"

"Que susto" Disse a jovem.

"Cadê o resto?"

"Foi almoçar".

"Porque não foi junto?" Perguntou Max.

"Não quis".

"Você deveria ter ido, qual é a graça de ficar por aqui sozinha?"

"Você veio aqui para falar isso?!" Exclamou a moça.

"Não. Queria saber se você quer fazer algo hoje".

"No final da tarde eu passo no seu bar. Quero acabar tudo isso e sair logo."

"Ok. Diga ao Doutor Macy que deixei um "oi" para ele"

O pai foi embora e a jovem continuou a trabalhar. Os colegas voltaram em poucos minutos e o necrotério voltou a ficar movimentado.

A tarde passou super rápido e ela conseguiu terminar tudo o que queria. Estava indo embora do lugar quando passou pela sala de Macy e ele disse:

"Jordan! Venha até aqui".

"O que foi?"

O rapaz fechou a porta e perguntou:

"O que esta acontecendo?"

"Do que esta falando?"

"Eu percebi que você estava meio... Como vou dizer... Quieta, o que não é de costume".

"Não aconteceu nada. " respondeu a moça.

"Você não me engana!" falou ele "Não é por minha causa é? Sobre o que rolou no hospital...?"

"Não! Acho que tudo aquilo ocorreu dado ao momento".

Macy ficou sem palavras. Jordan estranhou a atitude dele.

"Você não... Falou serio, né?" Questionou ela.

"Não!"

Ele continuou a ler uns papeis que estavam sobre a sua mesa e a jovem foi embora, mas antes deu o recado que seu pai pedira. Ele acenou como forma de agradecer, mas não disse uma palavra. Ela então se dirigiu ate o bar onde o pai trabalhava.

"Como estão as coisas entre você e o Macy?"

"Porque pergunta?"

"Ué... As coisas devem ter ficado diferente depois das revelações".

"Aquilo foi do momento, não era verdade!" disse ela.

"Hm. Ele parou para pensar sobre isso!" falou Max finalmente.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Ele ainda está apaixonado pela ex, tentou ficar com a lily, mas não deu certo!"

"Achas mesmo que o que ele sente por você é a mesma coisa que o resto das pessoas que trabalham com você sentem?"

"É! Além do mais ele é bem mais velho que eu e é meu chefe".

"Ele também não é chefe da Lily? E o que a idade tem a ver com o sentimento?"

"Ah não! Você não vai me convencer que ele gosta de mim mais do que uma amiga e companheira confiante no IML. Vamos mudar de assunto ta?"

"Ok. Você é quem sabe! Já esta grandinha para perceber as coisas e decidir sobre elas". Falou o pai "O que quer de presente de aniversário?"

"Nada. Eu nunca gostei muito de fazer aniversário mesmo".

" Porque?"

"Como porque?" Questionou ela.

"Aquela historia da sua mãe de novo!!?" Exclamou ele.

"Você nunca percebeu que eu não curtia as festas que tinha?"

"Não. Achava que você fazia tipo, apenas. Você não gostou nem da de 18 anos que teve baile?"

"Mais ou menos".

"Já ta na hora de você começar a gostar! Ela gostaria que você comemorasse e se divertisse no grande dia. Além do mais, tem muita gente que você gosta que quer te da presente e quer passar o dia com você."

Max reparou que Doutor Macy havia entrado naquele instante no estabelecimento, mas não disse nada. Ele se aproximou do balcão e falou:

"Ola Max. Jordan. (os três ficaram em silencio) Será que eu podia ter uma palavrinha com você, Max?"

"Claro!"

Os dois foram para o outro lado do balcão.

"Eu preciso de ajuda".

"O que foi? Algum caso grande te preocupa?" Perguntou o barman.

"Mais ou menos... Eu não sei o que comprar de presente para sua filha! O que você sugere?"

"Ah, é isso... Infelizmente não posso te ajudar!"

"Como não?"

"Até eu não sei o que comprar para ela!"

"Queria achar algo diferente, mas bonito. Livro é algo muito comum. Você tem que saber de alguma coisa que ela ficaria feliz em receber. Eu já pensei, pensei e nada. Não tem nenhum cantor que ela curta?"

"Cd é algo comum também. Você não escreve poesias?"

"De vez em quando" respondeu o legista.

"É uma idéia interessante. É algo que sem dúvida ela ainda não recebeu de alguém e jamais vai estar esperando algo desse tipo".

"Eu não sei... Bom, obrigada pela ajuda".

O médico se despediu de Max e depois foi embora.

"O que ele queria?" Perguntou Jordan quando o pai voltou.

"Era sobre um caso... " mentiu Max.

De volta em casa Macy sentou no sofá e ficou a pensar. A idéia de uma poesia fez com que ele refletisse melhor. A principio achou que poesia era uma coisa muito simples e que Jordan não iria ficar contente em receber. Lembrou que tinha varias fotografia do pessoal que trabalha com ele e de situações anteriores de comemoração e resolveu olhar os álbuns, vai que ele se inspirava com algo.

No dia seguinte quando chegou ao trabalho perguntou para o resto do pessoal o que eles estavam pensando em dar para a Jordan de presente. Bug escolhera um cd, Nigel achou que um livro ia ser uma boa escolha e Lily iria dar flores.

"Já sabe o que vai dar?" Perguntou Lily.

"Estou trabalhando nisso".

Jordan passou por eles quando ia em direção a sua sala e Lily percebeu que o chefe ficara em silencio e a estava seguindo com os olhos.

" O que foi?" Perguntou ela.

"Nada".

"Você anda diferente... Isso não tem a ver com ela, tem?" .

"Hã... O que você falou?"

"Não acredito que está apaixonado pela Jordan".

"Eu apaixonado?!" Exclamou o chefe.

"Vocês não tem nada em comum a não ser o fato de trabalharem juntos". Disse a moça "Acho que você enlouqueceu!" Lily virou as costas e saiu da sala.

Macy ficou confuso. Max sabia que ele gostava de Jordan e que são bem companheiros e com coisas em comum, enquanto Lily disse totalmente o contrário. Ele não sabia ao certo se o que sentia era mesmo amor ou uma afetividade grande que vinha desde o momento em que eles se conheceram... Nos últimos dias ele ficou a pensar que era, mas agora já não sabia de mais nada.

"Porque esta com essa cara?" Perguntou o psicólogo que cuidava da analise do pessoal que trabalhava no IML (Era obrigatória uma analise semestral de todos).

"Oi Howard. O que faz aqui?" Falou Macy

"Vim dar uma olhada em como estão as coisas... E conversar".

" Você diz analisar, não é?"

"Eu chamo de uma conversa!" falou o psicólogo. "Você não vai responder a minha primeira pergunta?"

"Não! "

"Ok. Tudo bem. Você tem tido algum problema com algum de seus empregados?"

"Não".

"Nada que queira me dizer...? Como anda aquele seu caso com a lily?"

"Não há mais nada entre nós" respondeu o legista.

"Então quem é a da vez?"

"Do que esta falando?!" Questionou Macy.

"Não é sua ex-mulher é?"

"Entre ela e eu não há mais nada... Só nos encontramos em datas festivas, mais por causa da nossa filha".

"Hm".

"O que foi esse "Hm"?!"

"Se não é sua ex e não é a lily só pode ser... A Jordan?"

"O quê?! Porque eu não poderia me apaixonar por alguém de fora do trabalho?"

"Você até poderia! Mas não acredito... Bom, você já confirmou estar apaixonado por alguém e isso já é um progresso".

"Não confirmei nada!" Esbravejou o legista.

"Nossa, mas que duvida cruel que você esta hein? Confesso que não queria estar no seu lugar" disse o psicólogo "Bom, eu vou ver os seus outros colegas e depois nos continuamos a nossa conversa. Ah, não adianta tentar escapar!"

A tarde inteira o psicólogo ficou conversando com o pessoal.

"Você precisa resolver logo essa questão!" disse ele ao passar pela sala de Jordan. "Se eu fosse você eu experimentava e depois tentaria ter uma resposta mais concreta".

Era impressionante como Howard conseguia só de olhar para as pessoas perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele era um ótimo profissional, porém algumas vezes seus comentários incomodavam o pessoal. Muitas vezes seus pacientes se assustavam com os seus olhares, que muitas vezes dizia exatamente o que ele estava pesando.

Os legistas foram embora no horário de costume, porem Howard percebeu que Jordan parecia querer sair logo de la.

"Fugir não é a solução!" disse ele ao voltar a sua sala "Ele estará aqui amanha novamente".

" Ele quem?" Perguntou ela sem entender sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Macy".

"O que tem ele?"

"Vocês dois são engraçados, nunca querem afirmar que estão confusos e/ou o que sentem um pelo outro. Vou te contar uma coisa... Em alguns pontos vocês são complicados. Você deve ter dado algum motivo para ele estar do jeito que está e se você esta tão sem saber o que fazer é porque esta levando em conta uma possibilidade de um romance. Confesso que sempre achei a relação de vocês muito bonitas apesar das brigas, mas não achei que chegaria a esse ponto de romance. Porem já que chegou acho que deveriam se dar a oportunidade de experimentar e ver no que dá. Se depois perceberem que não era nada disso e que estavam errados, não terá problema".

"Talvez você tenha razão!" disse Jordan depois de segundos de silencio.

"Eu não acredito! Você concorda comigo?!" Exclamou Howard "Um momento histórico eu diria."

"Não exagera! Muitas vezes eu posso não concordar com você naquele instante e a gente ate discute, mas depois eu paro para pensar. Você pode não saber, mas eu reflito sobre o que você diz".

"Ganhei meu dia!"

"Vai embora, vai! Nossa seção já terminou!"

"Uma última coisa... O seu aniversario é amanhã, não é?" A jovem confirmou com a cabeça "Veja se aproveita ao máximo!" Falou ele.

"Pronto, aqui estou eu novamente" disse o psicólogo ao entrar na sala do chefe do IML. "Nossa, você ainda esta aqui?!" Brincou ele.

"Muito engraçado!" falou o legista.

"Vai ter alguma comemoração pelo aniversario da Jordan?"

"Aham. O pessoal armou uma festa surpresa".

"Ela já sabe?" Questionou Howard. (eles tentaram fazer isso uma vez, mas Jordan logo descobriu)

"Acredito que não!"

"O que dará a ela?"

"Porque quer saber?"

"Por nada... Independente do que você for dar eu acho que ela vai curtir".

"Você acha que nos temos algo de comum?" Perguntou Macy.

"Há que ponto você se refere?"

"Sabes muito bem!"

"Não, não sei. Porque você não fala o que é?"

"Não acredito que vai me obrigar a fazer isso... " falou Macy "Você acha que ela e eu temos alguma coisa em comum a ponto de sermos mais que amigos?"

"Se a amizade de vocês é forte... Já é um começo! Porque quando vocês se conheceram você quis trazer ela para cá?"

"Ela que veio!"

"Mas foi porque você resolveu questionar o que ela estava fazendo e queria saber da vida dela... Porque se preocupou com ela? Porque não desencanou e nem sequer conversou com ela? Alguma coisa tocou você. Bom, ela veio para cá, já esta trabalhando há uns três anos por aqui e a cumplicidade esta aumentando... A amizade mais e mais se fortalece, ela sabe sobre as suas questões amorosas e você sabe sobre as dela... Gosta do jeito que ela trabalha, mesmo que ela burle algumas regras... Faria de tudo para salvá-la e vê-la feliz e "bem resolvida"..."

"Como faria por qualquer um dentro do meu escritório" disse o legista.

"Está totalmente preocupado em encontrar um ótimo presente para dar amanha... Quando você a demitiu, não conseguiu ficar mais de dois meses sem ter ela por perto... Acho que muita coisa esta rolando! Mas só agora os dois param para pensar sobre tudo isso" finalizou o psicólogo.

"Tudo bem, você descreveu tudo o que já aconteceu conosco, mas isso não responde a minha pergunta".

"Como não? Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse?"

"Ouvi".

"E não entendeu onde eu queria chegar?"

"Ah ta. Você acha que a nossa relação não seria um total absurdo e tudo o que passamos justificaria esse interesse em uma relação".

" Muito bom!" Falou Howard.

"Mas o que ela acha disso?"

"porque não pergunta".

"já perguntei, mas ela disse que o que aconteceu no hospital foi só conseqüência do momento".

"O que aconteceu no hospital?" Questionou o psicólogo.

"Você não soube que ela foi esfaqueada?" Indagou o legista bastante surpreso.

"Eu fiquei sabendo, mas não que tinham se beijado".

"Pois é".

"Quando ela falou isso do momento o que achou?"

"Para ser sincero eu fiquei decepcionado".

"Ela não poderia estar falando aquilo tudo para não te dar esperanças de algo mais?"

"Talvez."

"Ela poderia estar querendo alguma coisa, mas ficou receosa de ter um compromisso e ate mesmo vir a se apaixonar por você?"

"Pensando nos casos antigos dela... Sim".

"Você vai deixar isso acontecer novamente, sendo que agora tem a chance de ajudá-la?"

"Eu não posso obrigá-la a ter algo comigo".

"É verdade, mas quem disse que você tem que obrigar. Ela esta fugindo, não esta?"

"Não sei..."

"Tem certeza que não sabe? Ou só ta querendo acreditar que não sabe só porque assim é mais fácil?"

"Chega! Não agüento mais todas essas questões... Você ta me deixando maluco!"

"Ok. Para concluir, já que eu tenho coisas ainda a fazer..."

" Esta bem!"

"Como vocês sempre foram chegados uns nos outros, contam segredos, discutem, brigam, falando sobre muita coisa, porque ela não conversaria diretamente e diria "não, eu não quero ter nada com você, você esta delirando!"?"

"Entendi".

"Bom, é hora de ir. "falou Howard.

"Tem razão! Eu ainda tenho que terminar o meu presente!

"Vai fazer algo ao invés de comprar?! Isso já é um sinal".

"Não delira! "

"Amanhã eu vou dar uma passadinha por aqui para dar parabéns a ela e ver se os dois já estão mais sossegados ou ainda precisam de mim para chegar há algum lugar."

O IML já estava totalmente vazio. Eles nem perceberam que o pessoal todo havia ido embora de tanto que estavam concentrados naquela situação. Os dois foram ate o elevador e foram embora.

Amanheceu um dia lindo em Boston. Jordan acordou com a campainha do apartamento. Levantou toda sonolenta e vou abrir e ver o que era. No chão estava um grande pacote todo embrulhado, ela levou-o para dentro da casa e abriu sobre a cama. Era uma cesta linda, cheia de coisinhas gostosas, uma cesta de café da manha. No bilhete estava escrito: "Para a Jordan. Uma companheira de muitas situações e uma grande amiga. Assinado: seus companheiros de trabalho" Havia a assinatura de cada um e no final tinha uma observação "a gente sabia que iria te acordar! Não fique brava."

A jovem riu e resolveu experimentar algumas guloseimas. Depois foi tomar um banho e se dirigiu ao IML. Ao chegar ficou surpresa, pois todos estavam trabalhando normalmente e não fizeram nenhum alarme quando a jovem entrou, apenas deram parabéns conforme ela ia encontrando cada um. Sob a sua mesa estava um embrulho, era um ursinho de pelúcia. Macy acabara de entrar na sala e ao vê-la com o bichinho perguntou:

"De quem você ganhou isso?"

"Não sei" respondeu a moça.

"Não tem cartão?"

"É do meu pai" respondeu ela lendo o papelzinho que viera junto.

"Que fofo!" Disse ele. "Eu tenho um caso que talvez lhe interesse: homem, 50 anos, branco que foi atropelado a caminho do seu trabalho."

"Pode deixar que eu cuido dele".

"Mais tarde nos vamos ate o bar do seu pai, ele nos convidou para fazer um brinde pelo seu dia e, portanto, você não pode faltar!" falou o chefe.

"Esta bem. Não vai ter festa surpresa?"

"Esse ano não, afinal você nunca gostou mesmo! Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho".

A manhã passou. Na parte da tarde tudo correu naturalmente. Nigel e Lily foram embora mais cedo naquele dia, parece que cada um tinha algo importante para fazer. Jordan nem sequer percebeu algo de diferente. (Esse ano eles foram muito convictos na suas performances). Bug, Macy e Jordan foram juntos ate o local que combinaram.

"Ola a todos" disse Max "Querida, Parabéns!"

"Obrigada".

"Isso esta muito estranho".

"Porque diz isso?" Perguntou Bug.

"Ainda não acredito que só vamos tomar uma cerveja".

"Cerveja?!" Exclamou Max. "Nada de cerveja, hoje tem um vinho muito bom que eu separei."

"Cadê o resto?"

"Surpresa!" Gritou Nigel e lily que estavam escondidos atrás do balcão. Milhares de pessoas entraram pela porta da frente e pela porta dos fundos. Todos cantando a musica de aniversario.

"Dessa vez você nem desconfiou" disse lily.

"Tenho que dizer... Pegaram-me mesmo!"

Todos riram. Max trouxe o bolo que comprara e colocou sobre o balcão. O ritual do bolo ocorreu da mesma forma de sempre.

"Acho que esta faltando alguma coisa!" falou Max.

"Eu também acho!" disse Macy.

"O que aprontaram?"

"Não fomos nos" disse Bug, Nigel e Lily.

Max abriu a cortina onde ficava o palco e uma banda estava preparada para tocar, porem não era uma banda qualquer, eram as pessoas que haviam tocado com Jordan quando ela era tinha vinte anos de idade e onde ela era a vocalista.

"Max e eu demos um jeito de encontrá-los" disse Macy.

"Uau".

"Você tem que cantar uma musica, pelo menos" disse Nigel.

A pedidos, ela cantou. Depois da musica foi o momento dos presentes. Muitos e muitos presentes. Todos se divertiram pra caramba naquela noite. Max havia arrumado a caixa de musica que havia e todos as musicas que a jovem mais gostava foram tocados. Era de madrugada quando a festa começou a "esfriar".

Agora que muitos dos convidados já haviam ido embora Macy tomou coragem para dar o seu presente. Todos ficaram apreensivos olhando para os três embrulhos que ele tinha na mão. No primeiro havia uma foto de todos juntos. No segundo havia uma foto que tinha apenas ele e ela (a jovem ficou super emocionada) e no ultimo, no mais fino havia um papel que estava escrito:

"Não preciso de mais nada  
Agora tenho algo a mais que nunca tive!  
Tenho desejos escritos  
que voam no alto.  
Tenho pensamentos por alguém  
Alguém com quem eu possa partilhar  
todo os meus pensamentos, desejos.  
Alguém que realmente me veja... Como eu sou!

Um alguém que sabe muitas coisas

E que estará sempre ao meu lado

Um amigo ou algo mais... Como você!

Que trás toda a alegria que faltava

Para que eu pudesse me tornar...Alguém tão especial!"

Todos ficaram em silencio, esperando que a Jordan terminasse de ler e falasse alguma coisa, mas ela ficou totalmente sem palavras. Achou aquilo tudo muito bonito.

"E então...? O que é?" Perguntou Nigel.

A jovem ficou parada, olhou para Macy, depois para o pai e disse:

"É um poema. Não sei de quem é, mas é realmente lindo!"

"Que tal dançarmos mais um pouco?" Perguntou Max, preparando para colocar uma musica.

"Acho a idéia ótima!" disse lily.

Macy sentiu que as coisas iam ficar muito diferentes depois daqueles presentes e resolveu ir embora. Vestiu o casaco e saiu. Max percebeu e alertou a filha.

"Aonde vai?" Perguntou ela.

"Para casa". Disse, andando em direção ao carro.

"Espere! Foi você quem escreveu, não foi? (Macy não respondeu) Nunca tinha recebido algo que fosse tão profundo e tão bonito."

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado!" disse Macy.

"Porque não fica mais um pouco?"

"Eu não posso..."

"Eu quero que você fique!" Disse ela pegando-o pela mão "Por favor, fique ou pelo menos, vamos conversar".

"Esta bem".

Jordan foi ate a porta do bar e fez sinal para o pai de que ia sair. Max entendeu o recado. Depois ela e macy foram ate uma praça que havia próximo dali e se sentaram no banco

"Eu nunca parei para pensar e ver as coisas por esse ângulo, você sempre foi como um pai para mim. Eu gosto de você e isso não posso negar, mas não sei se esse sentimento é de alguém que esta apaixonada."

"Eu entendo".

"Você o que?"

"Eu também fiquei confuso e também não sei se estou realmente apaixonado. Em algumas questões acho que somos bastante parecidos, talvez desse certo, mas não sei".

"Que bom que você também pensa assim. " disse Jordan "Fico mais aliviada".

"Temos que ir descobrindo que tipo de sentimento é e se realmente é afeição de amigos ou não".

"Concordo".

"Me beije" pediu Macy.

Jordan ficou desconcertada com o pedido. Macy percebeu que ela não sabia o que fazer então lhe roubou um beijo.

"Aquela poesia fui eu que escrevi, mas não quero que pense que tem que corresponder a tudo o que eu escrevi." disse ele "É melhor eu te deixar no bar, eles já devem ter percebido que você saiu e podem desconfiar".

Eles se levantaram do banco e foram ao encontro dos outros. Macy achou melhor não entrar e foi para sua casa.

"E então?" Perguntou o pai.

"Nada aconteceu".

"Como assim nada?"

"conversamos apenas".

"E...?"

"Não decidimos nada. Eu não consigo me ver tendo algo com ele, por mais que haja uma afinidade que eu não tenho com os demais e acho que ele percebeu isso também".

"Sei. Bom, pelo menos a angustia sua e dele parece que passou".

"Nós já vamos indo" disse o pessoal do IML.

"Mais uma vez parabéns Jordan" disse Lily.

"Obrigada".

"O que achou da festa?" Perguntou Max depois que todos saíram.

"Eu diria que ela foi muito legal!"

"realmente linda o que ele te escreveu!"

"Sim. Amigos nós sempre seremos não importa as situações".

FIM


End file.
